


What of Sigyn?

by harmonious_relations



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonious_relations/pseuds/harmonious_relations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a question.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfic post. Eaarrrg. It's just a small idea that I scribbled down in the middle of the night and thought was okay the next day.  
> I realy hate the arch of Sigyn and Loki's romance (if you can call it that) in the comics and I try to fill in here that there was more to them than was seen. Tell me if it works.  
> It is a once shot but it might get a second chapter depending on the reception.

‘Thor, what of Sigyn?’

Loki had dreamed of his past lives former wife often of late. He dreamed of auburn hair bound in braids and shining in the sunlight. Her smile, wide and true.  Her eyes like the sea before a storm. Loki couldn’t be sure but he felt sure that Sigyn smelt of flowers. He imagined that they were flowers from the hanging garden that she tended with care. He would never admit it but those dreams had somehow awakened a longing for the woman that the trickster didn’t quite understand.

‘Sigyn?’ Thor’s face was a mixture of concern and surprise.

‘Yes brother, I was wondering what the last me was like with her.’

 ‘You- he was cruel to her. He tricked her into giving her hand in marriage. He was unfaithful at every chance. But,’ The thunder paused. If this truly was a new Loki and he was curious enough about Sigyn to ask him of his past lives treatment of her perhaps thinking of seeking out and courting her properly, ‘that was the surface. It seemed at times you would do things for her but save face by presenting it as if it were born from you own selfish desires. I believe myself to be one of the few that knew that he visited her chambers frequently. His chambers were oft left unoccupied. As much time he spent away from her, claiming to loathe her company he could more oft than not be found in her arms.’

‘I thank you brother, for your honesty,’ it was a disappointment to Loki to learn that the last version of him had been less than cordial with Sigyn. However he had also learned that his intuition had been right. There was something between them. Perhaps his dreams meant that whatever they had was still there.

But as to locating Sigyn once more it was painfully obvious that Freyja had been keeping her whereabouts secret from him. The trickster barely had to try and he had learned that she had been carried once more in her mother’s womb to ensure her rebirth. The information was a little unnerving if indeed it proved to be true. Perhaps if he accepted the All-Mothers request’s a little more readily Freyja would be more willing to loosen her tongue on her daughter’s whereabouts as a reward. Of course Loki knew that he didn’t need the All-Mother’s blessing to meet Sigyn it would prove useful if he decided that he did indeed wish to court the lady. But until such a time as he met her Loki decided to stick it out. After all Sigyn would approve of his patience.


	2. A Mothers judgement

‘I think I loved her-’ Loki began.

'She was my daughter.’ Freya hissed. She towered over him on her throne, cold animosity in her face, ‘my child- no, I will not bring her back, fool boy. Not for you, and not for anyone.’

‘Freya,’ Frigga spoke from her seat beside Freya, ‘should you not allow Sigyn not have the freedom to make her own choices?’

Freya lifted her chin. ‘I am her mother. And it is my duty to protect her as I do all my daughters.'

Loki fidgeted with his hands. Maybe this had been a terrible idea.

'I love my children too. If I could, I would never let them from my sight. Keep them safe from all. But that would only foster resentment where there should be trust. Freya, do you not trust your children?'

'You think I should bring her back?' Freya countered.

'For Sigyn.'

Freya considered for a moment. 'If I am to bring her back you-' she turned on Loki, 'are to keep your distance. Is that clear?'

Loki dipped his head. For Sigyn's same more than his own damn pride. The past him's pride, he reminded himself. The other Loki, who had loved Sigyn. Tenses were weird when it came to reincarnation. 'Yes my lady.' Freya raised an eyebrow. 'I promise to keep my distance my lady.'

It didn't appear to please Freya at all but, 'The last you could never manage any sincerity without spite.'

'It is as I told you,' Frigga said. 'This Loki is a good boy.'

Freya made a noise, somewhere between a scoff and a snort. 'Still a fool boy. You'll forgive me if I remain a skeptic.'

Loki looked to his mother. Was it enough? Frigga seemed to think so. 'Run along now son,' she waved him off. Loki nodded quickly and left the room as quickly as he could manage without running, feeling Freya’s gaze on him the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected sequel. Or, the sort of continuation I put on tumblr but not here. I wrote a few things about this but I have a tendency to loose my password and forget or get busy and well, excuses excuses.  
> So it's not an exact sequel because story wise the idea of where sigyn was changed between when i wrote the first one to this one.


	3. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn returns and isn't happy about it.

Freya stood firm. ‘I am your mother. It is my duty to protect you.’

‘How could you? How could you keep me from life and call it protection?’ Sigyn said aghast.

From her chair Freya considered the child before her. It was without a doubt Sigyn. Only her own children were capable of vexing her within minutes. _Perhaps_ , she thought, _I was too hasty_. Not long after Loki scurried from the room and Frigga had spoken advice Freya’s mind had already begun to set. ‘Sigyn, sometimes we must bend to the wisdom of our elders.’

‘No.’ Sigyn said shaking her head. ‘No, you only say that because of Loki. Is it not? That’s the reason. That’s always the reason.’

Freya lifted her chin. ‘You are not to go near Loki.’ She said a warning tone in her voice.

Sigyn gaped at her- _close your mouth_ , Freya thought. ‘Have you just assumed that I would? By the Nine- I am not some love struck fool.’

‘No, you are a child incapable of listening to her mother.’

‘And how was I to listen when you kept me from having ears!’

‘Enough!’ Freya raised her hands. ‘Permit me a moment to speak more than a sentence.’ Sigyn crossed her arms and Freya was once again reminded of her daughter’s ability to sulk. ‘I am your mother. It is my duty to protect you. And to protect you yes, I kept you from life. I sought to keep you from harm and in doing so kept you from everything. I see now that I went too far. And for that, I apologise. I am your mother. I love you.’

Sigyn watched Freya with big grey eyes. ‘I’m still angry.’ She said after a moment. ‘It was a shit thing to do- even if you thought it was right.’

Freya didn’t argue. ‘You’re still not to go near Loki.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygosh there's more. Honestly after the last bit I wrote I didn't know where it would go next but this I suppose is a logical step.  
> Also, I've seen how many kudos this has and I wanted to say thank you to everyone! Your support honestly means a lot to me. This has been all over the place in terms of writing it's almost like 'watch me as I get better at writing!' But again, thank you for reading.


End file.
